


As Equals

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Episode: s02e07 How Are Thou Fallen, Episode: s02e18 Awake Arise Or Be Forever Fallen, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Magnus Bane, Virgin Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alec insists, but Magnus isn’t sure he’s ready.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 21
Kudos: 416
Collections: SHBingo





	As Equals

**Author's Note:**

> I always felt like there was something missing between our scenes in episode 7 and the flashback of the scene in episode 18 -- a little TALKING. So I added it. 
> 
> Please love it - I will be putting out more Malec fics in 2020!

“I want this,” Alec murmured against his lips. He moved to slide the bedroom door shut, not wanting to break the kiss.

“Alec—” Magnus tried. He splayed his hands on Alec’s chest. And he shoved.

Alec stumbled back, surprised. Panic streaked through him, clenching his heart. Magnus was breathing hard, his cheeks flushed. “Stop a second.”

“Magnus—”

“Stop.” Magnus raised a finger.

Alec shut his mouth, embarrassment burning the back of his nose and eyes. He replayed the last few moments; of course Magnus would be mad – he threw himself on him. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. He backed up toward the door, suddenly feeling the weight of what he’d been trying to do.

“Where are you going?” Magnus asked.

“I can take a hint,” Alec said. “Even if it doesn’t seem like I can.”

“A hint?” Magnus closed the distance between them, grabbing Alec’s wrist to stop him from opening the door further. “What hint do you think I’m trying to give?”

“You said it – you don’t want this.”

“No, I said I was unsure.”

Alec looked at the ground, unable to meet Magnus’ eyes. “Yeah, but I’m ready.”

“And that’s great. But I’m not. Not yet.”

Alec swallowed hard. He wanted to ask why – but he knew that answer. “Right. Of course.”

“I just want to talk about it first,” Magnus said softly. He shifted his grip from Alec’s wrist to his hand, twining their fingers. Leaning closer, he bumped his nose against Alec’s cheek then planted a gentle kiss there. “Why won’t you look at me?”

“Because I’m embarrassed,” Alec admitted.

“Why?”

“I came at you like some horny teenager. Of course you’re not gonna want me like that. You said it yourself… You’re experienced. And I—” Alec shrugged. “I hadn’t even had a real kiss before you. What can I offer to make it good for you? I didn’t think it through.”

Magnus laughed a little, making Alec look up at him. His cheeks were burning, and he was sure Magnus could see it.

“Do you really think I said stop because of _that_ , Alexander?” Magnus cupped Alec’s cheek in his hand. “Really?”

“Why then?”

Magnus placed a chaste kiss on Alec’s mouth. Alec chased his lips without thinking, his stomach twisting into knots at even the whisper of Magnus’ affection. He knew he’d do anything for him – even if it meant waiting forever.

“Why don’t we sit down with a drink outside. Get some fresh air. And _talk_. I think you and I need to come to an understanding about some things.”

Alec tried to smile, but knew it fell flat. “I feel like I’m about to be scolded. Or dumped.”

“Nothing of the sort.” Magnus took Alec’s hand and led him out of the bedroom. He tugged on his jacket and poured two glasses of wine, passing one to Alec. “Come on.”

The two settled onto the couch on the terrace, sitting close together. Alec could feel Magnus’ warmth, more comforting and soothing than the heat from the alcohol he sipped. Magnus relaxed against him, resting his head on Alec’s shoulder. His hair smelled of sandalwood and citrus and something uniquely _him_. Alec nuzzled his cheek against his head without thinking, wrapping his free arm around him.

“Is it because I’m a virgin?” He finally asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Had Magnus not chuckled, he would have thought he hadn’t heard him over the sounds of the city.

“Do you think that matters?”

“You’re … You’ve had so many lovers. I’m sure virgins are your least favorite. Experience is probably better.”

“Hm… Perhaps. But Alexander, we’ve discussed this. I don’t care that you’re a virgin. I don’t care that I’m your first relationship or that I’ll be the one teaching you things when we do take that step. I care about _you_.”

“Then—”

Magnus sat up. He set his wine down and took Alec’s, placing it on the table before taking both of his hands. “I want you to listen to me.”

Alec nodded.

“I am not being coy when I tell you that you make me feel a certain way. A way I’ve not felt in so many years. Centuries. I mean it in the most literal way. And when I tell you that I’m scared of losing you… I mean that too. It has nothing to do with your experience, not in the way you think.”

“But why would you think that?”

“Because I’m a downworlder, Alexander. You’re a Shadowhunter. I’m half _demon_. Your kind look at me like the gum on the bottom of their shoes. Disgust and disdain.”

“M—”

“I’m. Not finished,” Magnus said sternly, quieting Alec’s protests. “For centuries, they have. I got used to it. And then you looked at me. You smiled at me. A real smile, that lit up your whole face and crinkled your eyes and made my heart swell a thousand sizes. You told me you trusted me. I’ve never had a Shadowhunter tell me that. You made me feel less like garbage and more like an equal.”

Magnus lowered his gaze and Alec sat up a little more, sensing the shift. “Magnus—”

“You showed me care and affection,” Magnus continued, not looking up at Alec. Alec could hear the strain in his voice. His own heart seemed to strain as well, aching.

“Don’t cry,” he whispered.

“I can’t help it, you foolish man,” Magnus whispered. He looked up at Alec then, his eyes glassy and wet. “You made me open my heart. And I have never felt happier. And I’m just scared that when you—When I finally give everything to you… Physical and emotional… You might…”

Alec bit down on his tongue hard enough to hurt. He wanted to protest, to argue everything Magnus was saying. But he knew Magnus needed to get it out. So he sat silently, holding Magnus’ hands and watching the tears fill his eyes, on the verge of spilling over, as his own heart screamed to comfort the man he would die for.

“I’m afraid that when you see everything I have to give, feel everything I have to offer… You’ll realize that I really am the trash that your kind has treated me as for so long. You’ll see what they see. And instead of the awe and kindness I see now in your eyes and the laughter and smiles on your face… Instead I’ll see that rage and hate and disgust and those awful sneers and grimaces. I don’t think my heart could bear that, Alexander. I don’t think I could survive you looking at me like that. Anyone but you. It’s selfish but that is my fear.”

Alec leaned forward then, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ cheek. He could taste the salt of his tears as they finally spilled over.

“I get it,” Alec whispered. He pressed their foreheads together, holding the sides of his neck lightly. “I get it. I didn’t think of it that way. I was so cruel to you for a while.”

Magnus smiled dryly, chuckling. “You were a bit of a prickle bush, yes.”

“God, I’m so sorry I was that way. And I’m sorry I pushed.”

“Don’t be.” Magnus held onto Alec’s wrists, his thumb rubbing the soft skin of his pulse points. “You know what you want. I have always admired that. Even when you don’t realize you know – deep down you do. And you seek control – I get it. But in this control doesn’t always mean what you think it means. There still needs to be consent and understanding. I wasn’t telling you no. God, I don’t think you could even fathom the ways that I’ve fantasized about taking you to bed. I just needed us to talk. I needed you to understand.”

Alec nodded. He leaned back, pulling Magnus with him and settling onto the small couch. “We don’t have to. We can just be like this.”

Magnus smiled against his chest. “Or we can. I just needed you to understand those fears. Acknowledge them, I guess. A moment of weakness for me, but—”

“No.” Alec shifted, meeting Magnus’ gaze. “It wasn’t weak. I get where you’re coming from. And I get why you said no. I’m sorry I didn’t listen in the hallway. I should have stopped then and talked to you about it.”

“You’re such a kindhearted man,” Magnus whispered, stroking his fingers down Alec’s cheek. Alec smiled crookedly, leaning into the touch.

“Can I kiss you?” He murmured.

“Of course.”

The two shifted easily in their spots, their mouths meeting in a lazy kiss. Alec felt Magnus’ fingers brushing over his chest and down, finally settling on his thigh. Alec set his hand over Magnus’, giving it a squeeze before lifting it to cup his cheek.

They kissed until Alec’s lips were numb, and then some more. Only parting to breathe or sip at the wine in their glasses, they chased on another’s mouths in quiet need. Alec’s entire body was on fire. Each each swipe of Magnus’ tongue against his kiss swollen bottom lip was electric, each brush of his hands over his thighs or chest or face raising goosebumps. The quiet of their kisses shifted into soft moans when Magnus’ touches became firmer, squeezing instead of brushing. Alec held the back of Magnus’ neck, partly to ground himself, partly because Magnus pulling away now would shatter him, and he knew it.

But the two did finally separate, their foreheads pressed together. Alec smiled, drunk off Magnus’ taste. “Magnus—”

“I think we should maybe retire to the bedroom,” Magnus offered. Alec’s heart leapt into his throat, cutting off his breathing for a second.

“Does that mean what I think it means?”

Magnus smiled softly, shrugging one shoulder. He brushed his nose against Alec’s playfully. “Maybe it does. If you still want to.”

Alec sagged, dropping his head to Magnus’ shoulder. He pressed soft kisses along his exposed neckline. “God, I do. You have no idea,” he murmured.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s shoulders, laughing a little. “Oh, but I think I do. I wasn’t kidding when I said I’d fantasized about taking you to bed in more ways than you can imagine.”

Alec pulled back, his heart thudding against his ribs. “Then we’d better get started.”

Magnus tilted his head, his eyes questioning. Alec smirked, feeling more brazen than he’d ever felt before. “If you have a list of fantasies that long. I want to make every dream you have come true, Magnus… Sexual fantasies or not.”

Magnus seemed to relax then, laughing a little. “Well, in that case.” He rose and pulled Alec up with him. As soon as they entered the living room, Magnus tugged him into another kiss, letting Alec back them into the bedroom once more.

The heated kisses devolved into giggles and then back to soft grunts. Alec yanked his shirt off, his heart pounding against his ribcage. He helped Magnus tug off his coat, tossing it to the ground as he struggled with his boots. They shared air, both too caught up to separate.

Alec firmly believed this was as close to heaven as he’d ever get. Magnus’ tongue swiped his bottom lip, and Alec chuckled, their gazes meeting. Magnus grinned. He waited until Alec kicked off his other boot before grabbing him and turning him. Alec was airborne for a split second, landing easily on the bed and dragging Magnus with him. The weight of his body was comforting and soothing, and twisted Alec’s stomach into needy little balls of energy.

“That was graceful,” Magnus teased, his eyes nearly sparkling in the low light of the room.

“Shadowhunter,” Alec breathed. He kissed Magnus again, eager to get rid of as many layers separating them as he could. He’d never imagined this – not in this detail – but the idea of waiting another second was agony. He pushed Magnus’ shirt up, touching the smooth skin of his sides as he did.

Magnus made a small noise of distress then, jumping off Alec like he’d been zapped with electricity. Alec stared up at the space Magnus had previously been occupying for a moment, his lust addled brain taking a moment to catch up. He sat up, the nerves of excitement untwisting and re-twisting into far less pleasant nerves.

“Did I do something wrong?” Alec worried, staring at Magnus’ hunched over back. He replayed the last few seconds; could he have bitten him? Bumped his head? Something?  
“No such thing,” Magnus whispered, still sounding a little breathless.

Alec frowned, worry settling in with the nerves. “What? Do you not want to?” He asked, remembering Magnus’ insecurity just an hour before.

“No. I- I mean _yes_. Of course I do.”

Alec scowled. He sat up further, touching Magnus’ back. It was tense under his palm. “Magnus. What is it?” He asked. The back and forth had taken a toll on Alec’s nerves this evening. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, or how he would react. He knew something was wrong though, the energy in the room seemed to shift, and Alec had been around the powerful man enough to know it was likely due to his magic. The air was always thicker, harder to breathe in when Magnus was stressed, angry, or tense for some reason.

Magnus shook his head. “It’s just… Sometimes… I lose control,” he said softly. He turned his head slowly, letting Alec see his face. His gaze was full of insecurity, fear etched on his handsome features. His eyes were bright and amber, a striking contrast to his normal dark irises. Alec’s breath stuck in his throat for a second. He’d long wondered what Magnus’ warlock mark was. Now he knew. His entire body relaxed and he smiled.

“Magnus,” he said softly, reaching out gingerly. “They’re beautiful.” He cupped Magnus’ face, offering a more at-ease smile. “ _You’re_ beautiful.”

Magnus smiled shyly, touching his hand. “I just… I know it’s startling.”

“It’s amazing. I’ve never seen a mark like this – I … I assumed you had scales or horns or a tail or something crazy. I guessed that was why you never showed me.”

“I don’t think to. I’m so used to glamoring it, I just…” Magnus shrugged.

Alec pulled him closer, kissing his forehead and then cheekbone beneath each eye. “You never have to hide yourself from me, Magnus. I’ve never seen you look so scared as you did just then, and I never want to see you look like that again. You said you’re used to my kind looking at you with disgust. They’re blind. You’re so beautiful and kind and helpful and loving. They’re the disgusting ones for thinking you’re anything less than equal to us. It doesn’t matter that you have demon blood. I have angel blood. What makes me better? We’re still both half human. I wear runes, you wear cat’s eyes. We’re both warriors, fighting against the evil that’s out there and keeping our world safe.”

Alec pulled him closer, his hands shaking a little. “Please don’t think I’m like them. I will do _anything_ to prove to you that I’m not. That I don’t see you as just a downworlder. As trash. You’re my boyfriend, Magnus. That’s all I care about.”

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered. He touched Alec’s cheek, and Alec’s shoulders sagged in relief.

“I can feel your magic, you know,” he mumbled, nuzzling against Magnus’ hand. He pulled him close and lifted his shirt again, this time tugging it off his body. He ran his fingers over Magnus’ firm stomach and chest. “It’s like… Waves of energy just… Lapping over my skin sometimes. When you’re relaxed or happy. When you’re not it’s… Hot. The air is thick and it’s hard to breath. I noticed it right away when we first met… How powerful you are.”

“Alexander,” Magnus nearly purred, leaning into the touches. “You don’t need to compliment me… You already have me in bed.”

Alec laughed a little. He reached down, touching Magnus’ belt buckle. “Do you want me?” He asked softly.

“More than anything.”

“Is this okay?”

Magnus nodded. He stretched out on his back, allowing Alec to undo his belt. Alec struggled to keep his hands steady, his cheeks warming when his grip slipped a few times. Magnus grabbed his wrists, making Alec look up at him.

“Breathe. I won’t go anywhere. Take your time. We have all night.”

Alec smiled softly. He leaned up, pressing a soft kiss to Magnus’ mouth. “I wanna be good for you,” he admitted.

“You’re here. That’s perfect in itself.” Magnus reached down as he spoke, undoing Alec’s belt with ease and snapping it off, tossing it aside.

Alec laughed a little. “Show off.” He leaned back, focusing on undoing Magnus’ belt. He made a small noise of pride when he managed, undoing the button and tugging them down over his hips. Magnus laughed, a bright, joyful noise, when Alec ended up yanking him down the mattress a little. He wiggled back up, helping Alec get his jeans down before kicking them off. He flipped them onto their sides, holding Alec close. Their mouths met once more while Magnus worked Alec’s jeans down and off. He pressed their hips together, dragging a ragged gasp out of Alec when their erections bumped through the thin fabric of their boxers.

Magnus slid his hand down Alec’s chest to his stomach, the tips of his fingers brushing the waistband.

“You’re sure?” He whispered.

Alec nodded. “Are you?” He pulled back, meeting Magnus’ gaze. He smiled softly, still in awe of the beauty of his natural eyes, and grateful Magnus left the glamour off.

“I’m sure.” He sat up and tugged Alec’s boxers off, tossing them aside. Alec had to fight not to cover himself, struck with a bout of shyness when Magnus’ eyes roamed over his bare form.

“You are a sight to behold,” Magnus complimented, seeming to sense Alec’s tension. Alec reached out, tugging at his boxers.

“I’m not gonna be the only naked one here.”

“Of course not.” Magnus let Alec push the fabric down, moving only enough to slide them the rest of the way off and toss them aside. He settled between his legs, sliding his hands firmly over Alec’s hips and middle. Leaning over him, Magnus brushed their noses together playfully before beginning to plant teasing kisses down Alec’s cheek, neck, and shoulder. He moved lower, the pendant around his neck tickling Alec’s hypersensitive skin. Alec didn’t know what to do with himself. He shifted his hands from behind his head to the blanket at his sides, to Magnus’ shoulders as he moved lower. His eyes wouldn’t focus, heart racing a mile a minute.

Magnus’ lips brushed over the tip of his cock and Alec gasped, fisting the sheet at his sides.

“Hey… I got you,” Magnus assured him.

“Sorry—New to this…”

“I know. Just close your eyes. Let yourself enjoy it.”

Alec shook his head no. He stroked Magnus’ cheek. “Don’t wanna close my eyes. Not when it’s you doing this to me.”

Magnus smirked. He lifted Alec’s cock and wrapped his lips around it, giving a firm suck before swirling his tongue around the tip.

Alec groaned, his toes curling against the mattress. He struggled to keep his eyes open as Magnus continued, stroking and sucking, changing technique every time Alec got comfortable.

Magnus waved his free hand, pulling a bottle of amber liquid from thin air. Alec’s heart jumped into his throat at the sight of it. “What’s—Is that what I think it is?” He rasped.

Magnus pulled off, licking his lips. “Well… Do you want me to take you tonight?”

Alec nodded.

“Then I have to get you ready. I could do it with magic. But since it’s your first time, I figured we’d do it the old-fashioned way.”

“Will it hurt?” Alec worried.

“Not if I do my job and take care of you. But you can always tell me to stop. No matter what has or hasn’t happened – if you’re uncomfortable, please tell me.”

Alec nodded. He took a steadying breath. “I trust you.”

His eyes finally slipped shut when Magnus wrapped his mouth around his cock once more, warm and wet, his tongue pressing on just the right areas. He felt Magnus’ fingers prod gently at his ass, slick with the lube from the bottle. The first slipped in as Magnus took more of Alec’s cock into his mouth, effectively distracting him from any discomfort.

Each time Magnus added another finger or moved deeper, he changed his oral technique, keeping Alec distracted and overwhelmed with pleasure.

Alec began to grunt softly, nearing his orgasm for the fourth time that evening. He squeezed Magnus’ shoulder, forcing himself to look down.

Magnus’ nose was bumped against his pubic mound, the tip of his cock bumping steadily against the back of Magnus’ throat as he swallowed. He had two fingers buried deep in Alec, using them to stretch him open and brush his prostate.

“Please—“

Magnus pulled back, smiling softly. “Alexander, you sound positively wrecked.”

“I need you.”

“I think you’re ready,” Magnus agreed, pulling his fingers free. He slicked his cock and pulled Alec’s hips onto his knees, lining up.

Alec shivered when the tip of his cock brushed against his lube slick, relaxed rim.

“You can back out,” Magnus said.

“No. I want this. I want you...” Alec smiled almost shyly. “I want you to be my first.”

“You’re so pretty begging,” Magnus teased. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together as he pushed his cock into Alec’s hole.

Alec gasped into Magnus’ mouth, grabbing his shoulders. Magnus leaned back, wrapping his fingers around Alec’s cock. He began to stroke him in time with his shallow thrusts, pushing deeper only when Alec began to relax around him, the tension slipping from his face. Alec’s entire body was warm, nerves and excitement thrumming together to make him both eager and overstimulated. Though it had yet to _hurt_ , the pure fact was that it was overwhelming, and Alec didn’t know what to do with himself.

He opened his eyes, looking through his lashes at Magnus. The low light of the room and the gold of the bedsheets seemed to make Magnus glow, his skin damp with sweat. His eyes were as vibrant as before, no attempts to hide them. They were wide and focused, searching Alec’s face for any sign of discomfort as he thrusted his hips shallowly.

“Kiss me,” Alec rasped.

Magnus obeyed without question, leaning over to press a tender kiss against Alec’s lips. He pushed a little deeper, smiling against Alec’s mouth when it drew a happy cry from him.

Alec slid his hands over Magnus’ back and down to his ass, squeezing firmly. Magnus laughed a little. He pressed a kiss to Alec’s shoulder, letting go of his cock to hold his hip as he picked up a steady pace. As deep as he could go, almost all the way out; his firm thrusts were perfect. Alec’s eyes rolled back, a low whine slipping from his throat. He felt both full and open and overstimulated and desperate. He let his short nails bite into Magnus’ ass, urging him to move just a little faster.

“Is it good?” Magnus’ voice was nearly a purr, sending shivers all through Alec’s body.

“Yes—Magnus, please—More,” Alec whispered.

“Faster?”

Alec whined, nodding. Instead, Magnus slowed to a stop, looking down at Alec’s surprised expression.

“Wh—”

“Do you want to ride me?” Magnus offered.

“I—” Alec swallowed hard, his mind going blank. “I don’t—Magnus, I’ve never—”

“I know that,” Magnus said. “But it’s easy. You just… Sit on my lap… And make yourself feel good.”

“But, I—” Alec swallowed hard. “What if I embarrass myself?” He whispered.

“Impossible. Will you try it? Just for a few minutes. Then we can go back to this.”

Alec nodded. He hissed when Magnus pulled out, his stomach twisting with a need that he’d never felt before. He wanted _more_. He needed Magnus back inside him that very instant.

Magnus rolled onto his back, setting his hands on Alec’s thighs when he straddled him.

“Don’t make fun of me,” Alec warned.

“I would never. Impossible to anyway – You don’t know how beautiful you look right now.”

Alec smiled, a little surge of pride making him sit up straighter. He reached back, sliding his hand over Magnus’ slick cock before lining up and settling onto it slowly. He let his head fall back, mouth dropping open in a long, low moan.

Under him, Magnus sighed contentedly, sliding his hands slowly up and down Alec’s thighs, squeezing the firm muscles gently.

“That’s it… Take what you need, Alexander.”

Alec slumped forward, lifting himself up slowly and sinking back down. “God, you’re so deep,” he breathed.

“I thought you’d enjoy it. Just do what feels good.”

“What about you?”

Magnus smiled, tilting his head a little. “I have a beautiful Shadowhunter that’s just given me his virginity on my lap. This alone feels amazing.”

Alec smiled crookedly, rubbing the back of his neck. He nodded then, steeling himself. He wanted to make this good for both of them. He braced his hands on either side of Magnus’ shoulders and lifted off him, sinking back down. Again and again, he picked up a steady pace. Under him, Magnus moaned, holding his hips and letting his eyes flutter closed.

Alec began to move faster, forcing himself to watch Magnus’ face contort in pleasure. The fuse had been lit for him, each deep push of Magnus’ cock inside of him dragging him closer and closer to orgasm. He began to chase it, thrusting himself down on Magnus harder and faster. The bed squeaked under them and Alec laughed a little.

Magnus beamed though, reaching up and cupping Alec’s face. “You’re close,” he panted. Alec nodded.

“Want me—”

“Yes.”

Alec pulled off and rolled back onto his back, spreading his thighs for Magnus to settle between. Magnus wasted no time, adding a little more lube and driving home. He picked up a fast pace immediately, leaning over Alec to kiss him hard as he did.

Alec pushed his hips down, meeting him halfway. He held the back of Magnus’ neck, chasing his kisses just as desperately as he chased his orgasm.

Magnus’ fingers danced over Alec’s achingingly hard cock, thumbing his tip and spreading precome over it. He gripped then, and Alec hissed, his hips jerking. He clenched around Magnus’ cock, whining. He pulled back to breathe, pressing their foreheads together.

“Please—“ He begged.

“Let it happen. Let me make you feel good,” Magnus coaxed. He began to pump Alec’s cock in time with his thrusts.

Alec dug his head back into the pillow, his toes curling and hips jerking. His orgasm took him by surprise, the nudge of Magnus’ cock against his prostate and the steady stroking pushing him over. He cried Magnus’ name, screwing his eyes shut as he spilled over his stomach. Every nerve ending in his body seemed to be dragging in sensation, the feel of the bed under him, his sweat on his skin, Magnus’ cock twitching deep inside him, his hand still working his cock, his soft breaths.

“Alexander—“ Magnus’ voice was strained, drawing Alec from his pleasured haze.

His breath escaped in a rush at the beauty of Magnus, so clearly on edge.

“I wanna— Can I—“ Magnus shuddered. “Inside you,” he rasped.

“Yes,” Alec said immediately.

Magnus seemed to give in then, driving in deep enough that the bed shifted dangerously. Alec gasped at the strong throb against his inner walls, the awareness that he was being filled for the first time making his stomach do excited little flips.

Their lips met lazily as their orgasms faded, each relaxing into the other’s arms.

Magnus pulled out, making both of them groan. He laid next to him, holding his face as their lips slid together, hearts slowly regaining stability and slowness.

He conjured a soft cloth, cleaning Alec’s stomach and his hand. “How was it?” He asked.

Alec grinned, cuddling close to him. “Unbelievable. Is magical too on the nose?”

Magnus laughed. “You’ve no _idea_ what I can do with magic. Next time.”

Alec nodded, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ shoulder. “Can I sleep here?”

“I would be offended if you didn’t,” Magnus admitted.

“Wouldn’t want that.” He leaned over, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ mouth. “You know… What you said before… You’re really afraid I’d think those things?” Alec asked softly.

“A bit, I suppose. Waiting for the other shoe to drop, so to speak. I trust you and I care for you. I’m just…” Magnus trailed off and shrugged his shoulders. Alec reached over, setting a hand on his chest. His heart thudded firm and steady under his palm.

“You’re you. You’re a Warlock – So… Ridiculously powerful, I can’t begin to describe it. And that makes you half demon, but also half human. And you’re my boyfriend, Magnus. I chose you because you made me feel something. You _make_ me feel special. I know I’m not good with words or displays of affection. And I know I… Am so inexperienced you probably want to scream sometimes but… You’re everything to me.”

Magnus smiled softly, setting his hand over Alec’s. He soothed the skin of his fingers lightly. “Alec, you’re great with words. You’ve gotten better with the affection too. I wouldn’t change a thing about you – experience included. I was enamored with you, not with the people you have or haven’t dated.”

Alec smiled a little, letting his head rest on Magnus’ shoulder.

“You’re tired,” Magnus said, patting his hand. “Get some sleep.”

“I know I should. Do you—You’ll stay right?”

“Well, you’re in my bed. Where else would I sleep?”

Alec’s smile widened, going a little crooked. “True… Goodnight, Magnus.”

“Goodnight, my dear Alexander,” Magnus murmured, holding Alec close. He kept his hand on Magnus’ chest, the rhythm of his heart soothing him as he drifted to sleep.


End file.
